


Kinky OC Prompts from Tumblr

by KinkyScallop



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Molestation, Multi, Other, Piss Enema, Public Sex, Rape, Sex Toys, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyScallop/pseuds/KinkyScallop
Summary: A collection of shorter OC erotic stories anonymous people on tumblr has requested, all content will have some form of D/s aspects in commonNotes at the beginning of every chapter will contain information of the exact content in that chapter





	1. Human Urinal

**Author's Note:**

> MtF x M
> 
> Kinks for this chapter includes:  
Watersports, Gangbangs, Free use, Human Urinals, Anal plugs, Public sex and some slight Inflation

It’s a chilly evening and after I’ve helped you get dressed up and prepared we’re on our way to a public bar just downtown, it’s one of those half shady places where if people whipped their dicks out no one would raised an eyebrow and it’s your favorite place to go.

When we arrive I immediately go to order a beer while you sit down in a booth waiting for me to come sit next to you. In your tight and revealing outfit you’re quick to drag the attention from all across the room and even a dog whistle from the table closest to us, the drunk men are clearly enjoying the view and I can’t blame them. I have made you wear a very short black leather skirt that’s just the right length to ride up and show a glimps of the cute lace panties you’re wearing whenever you bend over or sit down. All intentional of course and the attention you’re getting is making you throb. 

When I’ve gotten my beer I walk on over to you to sit down and you get closer so you can press your body up against me. The people around us mostly goes back to their own tables after that but there’s multiple eyes darting over to us every now and again throughout the evening and I can see it on you how much you love it. 

As the night progresses people start getting drunker and you’re getting more and more anxious to try out my plan for tonight. Once I’m done with my third beer I decide it’s enough and gets up making sure that the movement and noise gathers the attention of our fellow voyeurs.

I tell you loudly so anyone listening can hear that I need to take a piss and order you to kneel on the floor. Your eyes are full of life and I can hear your heart raise as you obediently get down on your knees and open your moth for me while I fish my cock out and lightly presses it against your tongue. 

Surely enough it quickly grabs the attention of the rest of the bar and as soon as I know people are watching you I relax and let the warm stream hit the back of your throat before you eagerly starts to swallow. I’m not even halfway done before guys and girls are walking closer to us so they can watch the show. Not one to disappoint I tell you to open up wider while I back away a bit so I can show off how good you’re swallowing everything down as my stream arches in a bow into your pretty little mouth. 

Before I’m done I quickly aim up to splatter your face in my urine to really make you look cheap and dirty. As I’m zipping up a guy loudly exclaims he also needs to take a piss and looks over to me hopeful and I tell him to go ahead and use you. When the man turns to looks at you you happily open your mouth and stick your tongue to show you’re more than into this and when he starts to piss on your face and it becomes apparent to the rest of the bar that you’re free use tonight. A line starts to building up behind him and it gives your stomach butterflies. 

As the guy finishes by smearing his dick against your lips I order another beer so I can sit down and enjoy my pretty girl getting drenched in piss. 

Most of the guys after him puts their dicks down your throat but some get a bit frisky and pisses all over your face and body instead. A guy taps my shoulder to ask if you’ll take it in the other end too so I get up and order you to walk back to our table. You quickly do as I say and once you’re there you bend down to lay your upper half across the table, allowing me to flip your skirt up and fully reveal the cute lace panties that has a convenient hole cut out over your ass where a medium sized plug is filling you up. 

The guy gives a low whistle before tugging at the plug making you squirm against the cold surface you’re pressed up against. He pulls it out and presses his head against your hole before he starts to push his semi hard cock in. 

You already reek of piss and the night is far from over, some guys that used your mouth is back again and you’re not sure if it’s just beer bladder or if they’re drinking faster on purpose just to use you. It makes your dick drip and jump at the thought. The warm flow quickly interrupts your thoughts as your ass starts to fill up and you can’t help but moan, this is what you’ve been waiting for all night and you squeeze down trying to get him to harden up and fuck into you. Instead he just slaps his hand down on your right asscheek before pulling out and getting out of the way for the next man to take the place behind you.

As I finish my current beer I push the new guy currently getting ready to use you aside and ram my cock deep in your hole, I’m always going to get you when I want it and you shiver. As my stream starts I buck up into your gut, fucking you as I fill you and I know your cock is twitching hard under the table. If I were to put my hand over your belly I know I would feel all the piss in you making you bulge out obscenely.

Soon I’m done and I stop fucking your sloppy hole and pull out, the guy who got pushed away is quickly there to replace my cock so you’re not left empty for too long. Someone asks if he can use your mouth at the same time, he really needs to take a leak so I approve and help move you so you’re held down over a barstool instead and a second dick gets shoved down your throat. 

With this new system the line shrinks faster and some cocky guys even decides that they don’t want to wait and instead unzips so they can piss all over your body leaving you dripping with hot piss while the endless fucking continues and your holes keeps filling up.

I manage to finish two more beers before the line is complete gone and I idly chat with some of the guys that already had their turns about how well trained you are. As the last dude pulls out of your ass I step up to swiftly put the plug back in so you can’t make a bigger mess on the floor than you already have before helping you up and leading you back outside. 

The cold air makes the rapidly cooling piss in your hair and on your clothes feel like ice but I don’t take you very far like that, at the first ally I silently guide you inside and shove you against the wall so I can rip the plug away again brutally pushing all the way into your full ass. This time as I piss in your guts I fuck you faster and harder than before, pushing all the piss inside you deeper and making your overfull belly protest. 

I reach around and grab your aching neglected cock, stroking it in times with my thrusts and you can’t stop the small spurts of piss shooting out, every part of you inside and out is a mess. 

You cum as soon as you’re done pissing and It doesn’t take me much longer to finish inside you. When I abruptly pull out your poor hole can’t keep itself shut anymore and a huge stream of piss and cum rushes out of you and you sink down on your knees as the flood makes a wet puddle under you. 

It takes us both a moment to recover but as soon as I’ve come down from my high I quickly help you get up and we start making our way back home, you have a huge grin on your face even if the cool air makes your drenched body shake.


	2. Train Molestation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FtM x M
> 
> Kinks in this chapter includes: Public Sex, Rape/Dub-Con, Molestation and Anal

The first time you meet him is on a train.

It’s early in the morning and the train you have to take is packed full of people all heading to work or going to school just like yourself so when you look around there’s no real surprise that all the seats are occupied and you’re going to be forced to stand. It’s not a big deal you’re not particularly lazy and you’ve been on hormones long enough that you just look like any other guy letting the exhausted mothers and their kids sit down. Just a young man being nice.

As you idly look out the windows you suddenly feel someone brush up against you and with so many people around no one notices as he lingers behind you, holding his body close to yours and before you have time to react a hand is forcing itself down the back of your pants and fingers are gliding along your crack and in between your cheeks. As soon as you feel the stranger touch you you involuntarily freeze up and it’s enough time for him to keep reaching all the way down to your wet hidden cunt. You can’t believe this is happening to you a stranger is fully molesting you on a train and no one around you has even noticed anything. 

You start debating if you should make a run for it, scream and kick to get away but the man leans over to whisper that it would be such a shame if you caused a scene and let all these people know that the boy they’re seeing every day has a cunt. 

“I’m sure some of these people are your schoolmates aren’t they? What would happen if they told everyone about you, I’m sure you don’t want that.”

It makes you hesitate for a moment and that’s all he seems to need to push his fingers inside you. You make a small surprised yelp as his fingers spreads your lips apart and let’s him sink deeper into you but the little sound is too quite to drag any attention to what’s happening.

You’re extremely scared but you can feel how your cunt is making a mess of your boxers and for every second the strangers fingers move around inside you you’re only getting wetter and you know he can feel it too.

You’re face is flushed and you feel so humiliated, the slow movements and his steady breaths makes you feel used and cheap and so incredibly turned on. 

You decide to do your best to act like nothing is going on, you feel sick to your stomach how badly your body wants this and you’re going to do anything in your power to not let him know how much you love his fingers in you and just as if he can read your mind they pump in and out of you a few more times before he pulls them out and instead spreads your lips apart, allowing your sensitive clit to be toyed with. He uses his middle finger to rub along your dick, dragging it along your slit just to dip into your hole before going back up to torture your clit again and it’s taking everything you have to not melt into his side or groan at the feeling.

Your tactic of being stoic quickly falls apart as you can feel his thick thumb against the opening of your asshole, he only has to dip it inside your wet hole once for it to be slick enough to enter your ass and as it’s harshly pressed inside you finally break down and let a shaky breath out while he works his thumb in circular motions inside your tight ass. 

Your knees feel weak as he keeps playing with your cunt and working that hole open along with the big thumb constantly moving and loosening your ring up. You’re starting to get scared you’re going to cum like this, on a train full of people while being molested by a stranger but then the train suddenly stops and as a bunch of new people step on he takes the opportunity to swiftly pull your pants down further and press his hard cock against your hole. With so many new people around he easily pulls you flushed towards him and penetrates your dripping wet cunt in one fast motion without anyone noticing. 

The huge stretch from just a few fingers to a dick is intense and you can’t help but squirm around to try and ease the discomfort of being so full. The trains starts up again and the movements is a perfect way to mask his slow thrusts while he keeps you in place with his hands.

After a few strokes he pulls out and when you think it’s over his head is placed at the entrance to your asshole instead and he starts to push in. You quickly put a hand up to your mouth to keep from crying out loud from the slow immense stretch and his lips linger over your neck so he can whisper to you that you better be a good boy and swallow up his dick, that you wouldn’t want to let anyone know what a whore you’re being getting fucked by a stranger in public like this and enjoying it.

You mumble a confirmative yes that you’re going to be good and as soon as his head is all the way inside he buck up and thrust his whole length into your poor asshole. Tears flow over and down your cheeks but your own t-dick has never been harder and you can’t help but pulsate around him egging him on to keep raping you.

Instead he keeps you still like that for the rest of the ride, pressed against his chest and ever so often he fucks up into your guts just to make you moan and tighten around his hard-on.

Eventually his stop starts to close in and he reaches over to put his hand back down your pants again to rub your still wet cunt, going faster and faster as he finally starts to fuck your ass for real and much less discreetly than before. 

You can feel your body tensing up working itself towards an orgasm and you know he’s not close behind, a hard pinch to your dick is all it takes and the rhythmic contractions makes him spill his seed and you feel the warm spurts of cum deep in your ass as he fucks you until he’s completely done. 

Your mind is so foggy and heavy that you barley notices as he pulls out and leaves you leaking and spent as he quietly walks off the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have your own prompt or there’s something you’d like to read leave a comment and maybe I’ll write it

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like your own story leave a comment and I might write it


End file.
